Conventionally, some vehicle seats are provided with a function of setting an installation area therefore to be opened by switching the vehicle seats to a state of storage posture. This storage function is operated by controlling a control lever provided in the seat. Specifically, first, through control of the control lever, a locked state of a reclining device is cancelled. Thus, the seat back may be folded forward, and the seat may be switched to a state of folded posture.
After that, through further control of the control lever, a locked state of a lock device, which engages the seat and the floor with each other, is cancelled. Thus, the entire seat in the state of folded posture may be tipped up from the floor, or may be moved down into a recess in the floor, whereby the seat is stored.
Here, JP 2001-347864 A discloses a technology provided with an erroneous operation preventing function of preventing the seat from being moved and stored in storage control of the seat unless the seat back is folded forward. In this disclosure, through control of a first lever provided for canceling the locked state of the reclining device, the locked state of the reclining device is cancelled and the seat back is folded forward.
Then, in conjunction with this movement, a second lever provided for canceling the locked state of the lock device which engages the seat with the floor is switched to enter into a controllable state. Therefore, through control of the second lever in this state, the engaged state between the seat and the floor is cancelled, and hence the seat can be moved from the installation position on the floor to the storage position.
Thus, there is a need in the art to improve the above-mentioned conventional control structure of a vehicle seat.